fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs 2017
The Papa's Next Chefs 2017 tournament is the seventh Next Chefs tournament to name the chefs for a future Papa Louie's restaurant time-management game. Voting could be done on the Flipline website in the blogs section in the Next Chefs category. Introduction Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again for the 7th annual … Papa’s Next Chefs 2017! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Honeydew Division, the Taro Division, the Hakuto Division, and the Iyokan Division. Let’s get this party started! Matches Honeydew Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 1, 2017 - Thursday, May 4, 2017 * 1A: Carlo Romano (4,873 votes) vs Greg (2,010 votes) * 1B: Skyler (2,504 votes) vs Trishna (4,371 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, May 4, 2017 - Monday, May 8, 2017 * 2A: Robby (5,449 votes) vs Deano (4,507 votes) * 2B: Cherissa (4,345 votes) vs Koilee (5,713 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, May 29, 2017 - Thursday, June 1, 2017 * 3A: Carlo Romano vs Robby * 3B: Koilee vs Trishna Taro Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 15, 2017 - Thursday, May 18, 2017 * 1A: * 1B: 2A/2B: Thursday, May 18, 2017 - Monday, May 22, 2017 * 2A: * 2B: Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, June 5, 2017 - Thursday, June 8, 2017 * 3A: * 3B: Hakuto Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 8, 2017 - Thursday, May 11, 2017 * 1A: Wylan B (4,544 votes) vs Johnny (3,294 votes) * 1B: Ivy (4,123 votes) vs Kayla (3,703 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, May 11, 2017 - Monday, May 15, 2017 * 2A: Iggy vs Hugo * 2B: Janana vs Perri Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, June 1, 2017 - Monday, June 5, 2017 * 3A: * 3B: Iyokan Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 22, 2017 - Thursday, May 25, 2017 * 1A: * 1B: 2A/2B: Thursday, May 25, 2017 - Monday, May 29, 2017 * 2A: * 2B: Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, June 8, 2017 - Monday, June 12, 2017 * 3A: * 3B: Semi-Finals 4A/4B: Monday, June 12, 2017 - Thursday, June 15, 2017 * 4A: (Honeydew Division Winner M) vs. (Taro Division Winner M) * 4B: (Taro Division Winner F) vs. (Honeydew Division Winner F) 5A/5B: Thursday, June 15, 2017 - Monday, June 19, 2017 * 5A: (Hakuto Division Winner M) vs. (Iyokan Division Winner M) * 5B: (Iyokan Division Winner F) vs. (Hakuto Division Winner F) Grand Finals 6A/6B: Monday, June 19, 2017 - Thursday, June 22, 2017 * 6A: * 6B: Trivia * The names and icons used for the divisions for this year's PNC are based on flavored teas from Papa's Sushiria. * This is the 1st time Koilee is competing in this tournament. * Skyler is making a return in this year's tournament. Rounds and Finals Honeydew Division Round 1 honeydew_round1a.jpg honeydew_round1b.jpg Round 2 Honeydew_round2a.jpg Honeydew_round2b.jpg Division Finals Honeydew_round3a.jpg Honeydew_round3b.jpg Taro Division Round 1 Round 2 Division Finals Hakuto Division Round 1 Hakuto_round1a.jpg Hakuto_round1b.jpg Round 2 Hakuto_round2a.jpg Hakuto_round2b.jpg Division Finals Iyokan Division Semi-Finals Round 1 Round 2 Grand Finals Winners Category:Papa's Next Chefs Category:Tournaments